


Like Father, Like Daughter

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Like Father, Like Daughter

Reclining on the massive throne inside the pel'tak of his mothership, Baal begins to draw the budget meeting to a close after hearing the concerns of the executives at Hammel Technologies. Out of the corner of his eye he can see his son crawling on hands and knees, intent upon lining up his 'armada' of model Goa'uld and Tau'ri ships, but he can't see where his daughter has gone.

His host can't recall the last time she's been spotted, but isn't unduly concerned about it. - _She'll be fine; can't have gone far with legs that short_ –

_She doesn't **need** to go far to get herself into trouble_. "I'll be in the office next week, so have the revised numbers ready," Baal says aloud.

"Yes of course, Chairman," the sycophant at the other end of the connection blurts.

A quick glance to his left shows that the toy ships have been abandoned, meaning that both of his offspring are now on the lam. Baal taps on the side of the armrest to end the transmission and is gathering himself to hunt children when the viewscreen powers up once more.

This time he's faced with Paul Davis instead of a nervous-looking executive from Farrow-Marshall. "Is there something I can help you with, Major?" he drawls lazily.

"I was actually hoping to speak with Colonel Carter."

Baal's eyes narrow slightly. "She's indisposed at the moment, so I'm afraid you'll have to make do with me."

Major Davis clears his throat. "With all due respect-"

"Colonel Carter was approved for a week of leave, was she not?" Baal interrupts, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

"Well, yes, she-"

Baal leans forward, eyes flashing in irritation. "Let me make this abundantly clear, Major." His host suggests caution, reminding him that Davis would hardly have been the one to come up with the idea to interrupt Sam's leave, and he tempers his response… slightly.

The other man looks more than a bit uncomfortable by the time Baal finishes telling him exactly what to expect when dictating terms to a System Lord, and reminds Davis to let the general speak for himself next time. "My regards to Emma," he says, inclining his head. "I hope she and the children are well."

Davis blinks, startled. "They're fine…thanks. And yours?" he adds politely.

"Currently unaccounted for."

A set of giggles and an inflatable object bouncing off the viewscreen punctuates Davis' reply of "I see" and Baal terminates the call before going in search of his errant brood.

He finds his youngest first, giggling so hard she's nearly falling over as she attempts to hide beneath one of his cloaks. - _Would you like to handle this, or shall I_ -

_Oh, go on_, Baal thinks indulgently, ceding control of the body and  
'watching' his host walk back and forth in front of the quivering puddle of fabric. "I thought I saw someone small in here… but where could she have gone?"

He pretends not to see the cloak shift again. "I guess she's not here, so I'd better take this to be washed," he announces loudly. "It's so dirty that it's moving by itself... I wonder if it can talk, too."

"Yeth it can!" his daughter lisps.

He sweeps the cloak-wrapped bundle up into his arms. "Look at this, it's a magical talking cloak! It sounds just like a certain someone."

The little girl paws her way out of the cloth, still giggling. "That'th cuz it _ith_ me, Daddy! Don' make me take a bath!"

Baal smirks as his host coerces their daughter into giving away her playmate's position. "If you tell me where your big brother is, I might just think about it," he tempts.

She wrinkles her nose as she thinks about it, tonguing the gap between her front teeth. "If I tell you, promith not to be mad cuz I threw my toy?"

"Promise."

A gleam appears in her eyes as she considers this offer. "_Both_ of you promith?"

"Both of us," Baal agrees, amused.

She gives him a brilliant toothless smile. "Mmkay. He'th in-"

"Is this what you're looking for?" Sam asks from the doorway, holding their squirming first-born in her arms. "I found him trying to get into one of the escape pods."

The little girl in Baal's arms wriggles around, blue eyes wide. "Doeth thith mean I'm gettin' in trouble? You already promithed!"

"You weren't the one who found him," he bargains.

"An' I wathn't the one who wathn't gonna tell Mummy 'bout Uncle Paul callin'," she announces at the top of her lungs.

Sam's eyes narrow, and Baal sighs in defeat. "Traitor."

_fin_

  



End file.
